poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 meets Beauty and the Beast (1991)/Transcript
Opening Narrator: Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned to old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? (Now in the present. A young girl steps out of her house and walks down the path to the village.) Belle: (singing) Little town it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say... Man 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! Belle: (singing) There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning's just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town... Baker: Good morning, Belle! Belle: (speaking) Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: Where are you off to? Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and- Baker: That's nice. Maire! The baguettes! Hurry up! (Not so far from town, Ben and his Plumbers are walking down the path.) (Meanwhile, Belle continues her stroll downtown.) Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: Never part of any crowd. Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud. Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle. Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Good day! Man 1: How is your family? Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 2: Good day! Woman 2: How is your wife? Woman 3: I need six eggs! Man 3: That's too expensive! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Bookseller: Ah, Belle. Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Bookseller: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Bookseller: (laughs) Not since yesterday. Belle: That's alright. I'll borrow this one. Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice! Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! Bookseller: If you like it all that much. it's yours! Belle: But sir! Bookseller: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Men: Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she’s feeling well! Women: With a dreamy far-off look! Men: And her nose stuck in a book! All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle! ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maurice get lost/He enter the castle - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Belle" reprise/The Plumbers enters the castle Beast asks Belle for dinner/"Be Our Guest" The Beast saves Belle from the wolves/Library/"Something There" - - - - Belle: Here, now. Oh, don't do that. (The beast growls angrily. Everyone backs away in fright.) Belle: Just hold still. Beast: (roars loudly in pain) That hurts!! Belle: If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! Beast: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened. Belle: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away! Beast: (pauses) Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing! Belle: Well, you should learn to control your temper! "Beauty and the Beast"/The Beast lets Belle go "The Mob Song"/Ben, his Plumbers, and the castle servants battle the angry mob (Cut to black. POV of Maurice as his eyes open. He sees Belle.) Maurice: Belle? Belle: Shh. It’s all right, Papa. I’m home. Maurice: I thought I’d never see you again. Belle: I missed you so much. Maurice: But the beast. How did you escape? Belle: I didn’t escape, Papa. He let me go. Maurice: That horrible beast? Belle: But he’s different, now. He’s changed somehow. (There is sound coming from Belle’s pack. The flap opens and the magic mirror falls out with Chip rolling to a stop on it.) Chip: Hi! Belle: Oh, a stowaway. Maurice: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Chip: (turns to Belle with a look of question on his face.) Belle, why’d you go away? Don’t you like us anymore? Belle: Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It’s just that-- (There is a knocking at the door. Belle opens it and Monsieur D’arque stands on the porch.) May I help you? D’arque: I’ve come to collect your father. Belle: My father? D’arque: Don’t worry, mademoiselle. (He steps aside to show the Asylum D’Loons wagon behind him.) We’ll take good care of him. Belle: My father’s not crazy. Lefou: (Emerging from the crowd) He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn’t we! Bystanders: Yes! Belle: No, I won’t let you. Maurice: (emerged from the home.) Belle? Lefou: Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast? Maurice: (Struggling) Well, he was…that is…enormous. I’d say at least eight, no more like ten feet. (the crowd laughs at him.) Lefou: Well, you don’t get much crazier than that. Maurice: It’s true, I tell you! (D’arque waves his arms and the orderlies move in and pick up Maurice.) Lefou: Get him out of here! Maurice: Let go of me! (Gaston has been watching from the sides, standing near D’arque.) Belle: (To D’arque.) No, you can’t do this! (D’arque shakes her off and walks away.) Gaston: Poor Belle. It’s a shame about your father. Belle: You know he’s not crazy, Gaston. Gaston: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if… Belle: If what? Gaston: If you marry me. Belle: What? Gaston: One little word, Belle. That’s all it takes. Belle: Never! Gaston: Have it your way. (Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.) Maurice: (Being thrown into the wagon.) Belle? (She runs back into the house.) Let go of me! Belle: (Comes back out with the magic mirror. She yells to the crowd.) My father’s not crazy and I can prove it! (to the magic mirror) Show me the beast (The magic mirror again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed beast. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.) Woman 1: Is it dangerous? Belle: (Trying to reassure her) Oh, no, no. He’d never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he’s really kind and gentle. He’s my friend. Gaston: If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had feelings for this monster. Belle: He’s no monster, Gaston. You are! Gaston: She’s as crazy as the old man. (He grabs the mirror from her hand.) The beast will make off with your children! He’ll come after them in the night. Belle: No! Gaston: We’re not safe ‘til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! (The mob cheers him and repeats the words ‘kill him’.) Man 1: ♪We’re not safe until he’s dead,♪ Man 2: ♪He’ll come stalking us at night!♪ Woman 1: ♪Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!♪ Man 3: ♪He’ll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free♪ Gaston: ♪So it’s time to take some action, boys! It’s time to follow me!♪ (Gaston throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible Beast.) ♪Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it’s a nightmare but it’s one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we’re there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there’s something truly terrible inside.♪ (Gaston chases Lefou around, mimicking a monster.) ♪It’s a beast, he’s got fangs, razor sharp ones, massive paws, killer claws for the feast.♪ (The magic mirror shows the face of Beast to Lefou, which Gaston exaggerates about.) ♪Hear him roar, see him foam, but we’re not coming home, ‘til he’s dead, good and dead, kill the beast!♪ Belle: (Interjecting) No, I won’t let you do this. Gaston: If you’re not with us, you’re against us. Bring the old man. Maurice: Get your hands off me! Gaston: (throws them into the basement and bolts the door.) We can’t have them running off to warn the creature! Belle: Let us out! Gaston: (To the crowd) We’ll rid the village of this beast. Who’s with me? (A chorus of "I am"s comes from the crowd) Mob: ♪Light your torch, mount your horse!♪ Gaston: ♪Screw your courage to the sticking place♪ Mob: ♪We’re counting on Gaston to lead the way! Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something’s lurking that you don’t see every day!♪ (Gaston leads the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.) ♪It’s a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We won’t rest ‘til he’s good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow, praise the Lord and here we go!♪ Gaston: We’ll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head! (Cut to int of basement, where Belle is prying at the window with a stick.) Belle: I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do? Maurice: (Comforting her) Now, now. We’ll think of something. (We see Chip looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking, and then he sees Maurice’s contraption with the axe on the end of it.) Mob: ♪We don’t like, what we don’t understand, it frankly scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives, we’ll save our village and our lives, we’ll kill the beast!♪ Cogsworth: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. Lumiere: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. (The footstool comes in barking. They rush over to the window expecting the return of Belle.) Lumiere: Could it be? Mrs. Potts: Is it she? Lumiere: (Realizing the mob is not Belle) Sacre bleu, invaders! Cogsworth: Encroachers! Mrs. Potts: (Seeing Gaston) And they have the mirror! Final Battle/Transformation/Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey